To be Bitten by the Love Bug
by agdoll95
Summary: What if it had been Ladybug who had taken that arrow instead of Chat Noir? How would Chat Noir be able to stop Dark Cupid without Ladybug's Lucky Charm?


"Fallen for me already my lady?" Chat Noir flirted seeing Ladybug hanging from the roof. "There's something I have to tell you."

"It'll have to wait. Dark Cupid…" Ladybug started to say but Chat Noir stopped her.

"I promised myself I'd tell you as soon as I saw you." He said holding her close. "Ladybug, I…"

"Look out!" Ladybug said turning them around as an arrow shot toward them from behind.

"Ladybug! No!" he cried seeing his lady taking the hit.

"Chat Noir, I, I loath you." She growled succumbing to the arrow's affects.

"My lady, snap out of it." Chat pleaded with her.

"You're nothing Chat Noir and nothing to me! I hate you!" she yelled as she tried to get out of his hold.

She reeled back ready to strike him but he dodged and jumped taking his rod with him as Ladybug used her yo-yo to catch herself before she fell. He sighed with relief to see that she was okay. But now he had a bigger problem. How was he going to stop the akuma without Ladybug? She was the only one who could purify the akuma once it was caught. Hiding behind a chimney stack, he watched as Dark Cupid landed in front of Ladybug as she pulled herself up onto the roof.

"I can help you take down Chat Noir, but you must give me his miraculous in return." He offered to her.

"No problem." She accepted grinning darkly and taking his extended hand.

"No, no, no, no." Chat Noir whispered in dread.

He quietly jumped from the roof and swiftly made his way into the hotel.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" He heard Chloe's voice ask as he wheeled around and saw her hiding behind a table in the lobby.

"Listen, it's not safe here." He said trying to take her hand. "You and your friend have to get out of here."

"Uh huh, not without that." She said pointing to a large frame outside on the sidewalk. "That's Adrian Agrest, he's a supper hot guy in my class and rich too. He's hot for me of course."

"I seriously doubt it." Chat Noir muttered seeing his signature at the bottom, recognizing it as the spot where he, as Adrian, had signed it earlier that day.

"AHHHH! It's moving!" Sabrina cried out.

Every looked and saw the poster moving in through the front door. From behind it, Dark Cupid appeared.

"All hearts must be destroyed." He yelled firing at the three inside.

"Come on!" Chat Noir yelled taking Chloe's hand and running out of the hotel. "Run Chloe!" he yelled as Chloe took off down the street.

As he tried to run after her, Ladybug landed right in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chat Noir." She sneered.

"I don't want to fight you Ladybug." He pleaded with her.

"Ugh, that friendship, it's so revolting." She gagged twirling her yo-yo. "You're definitely not my friend and did you honestly think you ever had a chance with me?"

As much as it hurt to hear her say that, Chat Noir couldn't let it get to him. Ladybug wasn't herself, she was being controlled by Dark Cupid. When she made a move for him, Chat Noir made a jump for the roof and led her away from the people and the hotel. At last he stopped as Ladybug threw her yo-yo to strike him but he stopped it as it wrapped around his rod.

"Why are you so full of hate my lady?" he demanded.

"Because hate conquers all." She declared back.

"Hate you to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all, love does." He answered back.

That's when it hit him, what he had just learned about in school earlier that day. How the prince kisses the princess to break the spell because only love can conquer hate. He knew what he had to do and as much as he would have jumped at the chance any other time, he wasn't happy about the situation for it now.

"You're just stalling." Ladybug accused pulling her yo-yo back. "Fight!" she demanded.

"I'll do even better than that." Chat Noir answered putting his rod away and striding closer to her.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Come on now fair lady, just a little peck." He purred getting closer to her.

But before he could reach her she jumped out of the way of his touch. "Get back away from me you savage!" she cried taking off.

"Come on little lady." He called chasing her across the roof tops.

After chasing her for a few blocks, he managed to corner in the park by the fountain. Pinning her against a tree, he held her still as he tried to again to kiss her. But just as his lips were about to reach hers, an arrow zipped right between them narrowly missing him. He jumped back and saw Dark Cupid and Ladybug standing by the fountain.

"How are going to stop us now pussy cat?" Ladybug jabbed fist bumping Dark Cupid.

Dark Cupid shot his arrows as Ladybug threw her yo-yo. Chat Noir managed to dodge and deflect blow for blow until he finally found cover behind the tree.

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" he grunted feeling frustrated. "If Ladybug were herself, she would have used her lucky charm by now. But what can I do?" he thought out loud looking around.

A short distance away he saw a couple with candy apples. He had an idea. Making a break for them, he grabbed one of the appels.

"Sorry, I need this." He apologized turning back to the two he was fighting to save. "I've got a little Valentine's Day gift for you." He called making a jump for Dark Cupid to follow.

With a strong throw, the candy apple smacked and stuck to Dark Cupid's helmet.

"Looks like you've got yourself in a sticky situation." He laughed landing on the fountain.

Dark Cupid managed to shake the candy apple off him, but his hands where now too sticky to shoot anymore arrows.

"Now for the Ladybug." He said making a move for Ladybug.

Ladybug tried to fight him off but he was persistent. Unfortunately, she somehow got the upper hand and pinned him down.

"Ladybug, his miraculous." Dark Cupid ordered her.

"With pleasure." She growled looking down at him. "Finally I'll know who you are Chat Noir." She sneered making a move for his hand. "The cat will finally be out of the bag."

But before she could take his ring, Chat Noir saw his chance and took her face in his hands and finally planted his lips firmly against hers. She seemed startled, but she didn't fight back. A few seconds later, he let go and Ladybug opened her eyes.

"What, what am I doing here?" she asked looking around.

"No time to explain." Chat Noir answered. "Cataclysm!" he called activating his powers.

When Dark Cupid turned around, Chat Noir pinned him down and destroyed his quiver taking the pin where the akuma was hidden.

"Sorry, need that." He smiled. "Happy Valentine's day." He called back to Ladybug tossing her the pin.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." She played along. "Opps." She toyed dropping and then finally breaking it.

The little black butterfly flew out of the broken pin and Ladybug readied to catch it.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." She said readying her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize." She called catching it. "Bye-bye little butterfly." She said watching the purified butter fly flutter off. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she called purifying all of Paris from everything that had gone on that day.

"Pound it." Chat Noir and Ladybug said fist bumping.

Presently, Chat Noir's ring began to beep.

"Chat Noir your ring, you're about to change back." Ladybug warned him.

"I know, but there's something I have to tell you." Chat Noir said seeing that this might be his las chance to tell her how he really felt about her.

But then her ear rings started to beep too. "Opps, sorry I have to bug out."

"Wait." Chat Noir pleaded.

"Sorry, but we're about to turn into pumpkins and personally I'd rather not see that." She giggled swinging off.

Chat Noir finally took off for home. Once safely in his room, his transformation wore off and Plagg flopped on the couch as Adrian handed him his camembert cheese. While he ate, Adrian walked back toward his desk where all his mail was sitting, waiting for him to open it. But all he could think about was how he had missed his chance to tell Ladybug that he loved her.

"Can you believe all the cruel, thoughtless things she said about you?" Plagg laughed.

"You think it's funny huh?" Adrian asked rhetorically flopping down on his bed.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal? You've got all these letters from all your lady fans, just pick one." Plagg said tossing one onto the bed next to him.

When Adrian opened it he was surprised by what he read. "Whoa someone answered my poem? But I threw it away." He said in surprise. "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are a gorgeous green. I look at you and wonder your inner most thoughts and dreams. Yes your valentine I will be. Our love will be true. Love for eternity, my heart belongs to you." He read, but found that it wasn't signed.

"Anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you has to be your soul mate." Plagg gagged.

"It isn't signed." He said sounding disappointed.

But then presently, a ladybug flew in through the window and landed on the card in Adrian's lap. It then took off and flew back out from where it came as Adrian ran after it to the window.

"Could it have come from Ladybug?" he asked aloud sliding dreamily to the floor.

"Oh please." Plagg gagged again, but Adrian didn't care.

Someone had answered his poem and they were returning his feelings. Maybe it really had come from Ladybug. He certainly hoped so.


End file.
